


Words in my heart

by kittys_devil



Series: Dark Safety [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Dealfic, M/M, prompt #021: i never knew...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He sighed deeply, wishing the words said everything he felt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Glam_100 so each segment is 100 words.  
> This is unbetaed, all the mistakes are mine.

Tommy sat in the chair, covered in blankets just like Adam had left him an hour ago. He watched the small squirrel running around outside jealous of his freedom and zest for life. He wondered if that squirrel knew how lucky it was to have all this, that it would live until his life was over, never having to go through slow death that Tommy now faced daily.

Sometimes he wanted it over fast and quick. Without the pain and suffering he felt and the sadness and heartbreak that he had to watch in Adam’s eyes almost every single day. 

^V^

He picked up the paper again and read the words he had written so far, the ones that he was so afraid to say to Adam but had to get out of his heart. 

_ I never knew that six months more would mean so much to me.  _

_ I never thought that finding the one I love would make me complete.  _

_ I never expected to have so much happiness so fast.  _

_ I never predicted that it would all be taken from me, from us so fast.  _

_ I never anticipated that one visit to the doctor would change our lives so fast. _

^V^

He sighed deeply, wishing the words said everything he felt. He wanted to tell Adam that he would be okay, that he will survive without him. He wanted to find the words to make everything better when the disease finally took his life. 

_ I never hoped for you to fill all my dreams, but you did. _

_ I never dreamt that I would have to find a way to heal you before you were ready, before I was ready to leave.  _

_ I never promised on a ring that you are forever mine, yet it is already in both of our hearts. _

^V^

Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Adam come home. He smiled knowing Adam had rushed home, he was so afraid to leave Tommy for too long. 

Tommy closed the notebook, not quite ready to show Adam. He just hoped to find the courage to show Adam the words that filled his heart before it was too late.

He felt strong arms wrap around his neck as Adam leaned down and softly kissed the side of his head.

“I never…” Tommy whispered out.

“You never what baby?” 

“I never knew I could love you more every day.”


End file.
